Por Detrás da Saga de Hades
by Kiah chan
Summary: Continuação de O que Aconteceu Na Casa de Câncer quando... seguindo a ordem cronológica do anime... Paródia dos momentos vividos na Saga de Hades! CUIDADO! Spoilers!
1. Capítulo I

_Essa é a segunda fic da Saga de Hades que fiz parodiando os momentos entre os cavaleiros. Creio que teve uma boa aceitação, por isso resolvi fazer uma "mini-saga", só que agora, na ordem cronológica do anime._

_Antes que me esqueça (não tinha colocado esse pequeno aviso nas minhas outras fics '). _

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Masami Kurumada.**

_Fala normal_

"_Pensamentos"_

_(Comentários possíveis da autora)_

**Capítulo I – O Início de um Novo Pesadelo nada Santo**

O Santuário, lugar onde hospeda valorosos guerreiros que lutam por Athena, e onde acontecem numerosas batalhas, encontrava-se extremamente tranqüilo.

- Ai!!! Como aqui é monótono!! UU Eu fico até cansado de não fazer nada.

De repente alguém é sentido pelas redondezas.

- Se você der mais um passo, não garantirei a sua vida.

- Mu, Mu, Mu... Você não está me reconhecendo?

- Hum... É que você tá com esse capuz sabe, e não dá pra ver nada! ¬¬'''

- Uú Você é muito incopetente mesmo!

- ¬¬''

- Ainda bem que estou de bom humor senão te deserdava!

- Essa voz...

- Você está me reconhecendo?

- Você é o cara da sorveteria \o/

- Hã? Eu acho que estou ficando surdo! Eu sou o que? OÓ

- O cara da sorveteria!! Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de não ter me dado o desconto, afinal, eu tinha o vale-comida que a Athena Ingrata nos dá.

- Pra começo de conversa eu não sou o cara da sorveteria, e mesmo que fosse não te daria o desconto.

- Oras! Por que não?

- Porque aquele vale-comida na verdade não vale nada! uu

- Ué! Mas Athena disse que poderíamos comprar qualquer coisa com ele!

- Mentira dela! Ela só faz isso para vocês serem presos por falsidade de documentos ou se preferir, por roubar comida. Ai depois vocês vão parar na cadeia e ela se livra de mais despesas!

- Como saberei se posso confiar em você?

- Oras Mu! Não está reconhecendo o seu Mestre?!

- Não pode ser!

- Ajoelhe-se!

E Mu se ajoelha com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal, se ajoelhar com uma lata de ouro é extremamente difícil.

- Pronto! Agora que você já pagou penitência... Traga a cabeça de Athena!!!

- Não posso!

- Mu, você está me desobedecendo?

- Não senhor. Se dependesse de mim ela já estaria toda estrupiada.

- Então por quê?

- Porque é ela que paga o meu salário ralé que garante o meu Sopão de almoço. uu'

- Eu realmente compreendo '

A conversa realmente estava boa, porém o lugar "entulhado" que dizia ser a Casa de Áries é invadido por dois intrusos encapuzados.

- HuHuHuHu!!!! Sabia que é um crime gravissímo ir contra as ordens de vossa excelência?!

- Não pode ser Uú

- HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!! (risada maléfica e escandalosa do Mask ¬¬'')

- Vocês dois!!! ÒÓ Não sabem mais o caminho do Inferno e resolveram voltar pra perguntar? xP Tudo bem... Como sou uma alma pura e caridosa me encarrego de fazer esse favor (Mu com cara de psicopata) Com muito prazer!!

- Masquinha!! i.i Ele tá me assustando! ToT

- Ninguém assusta a minha florzinha!! Òó

- Uu Então a viadagem aumentou quando morreram! Isso é realmente lastimável!!! Ver cavaleiros que outrora foram homens valorosos, se transformarem em homossexuais vestidos de preto uu

- i.i Masquinhaaaa!!!! Ele está me deixando tristinho!!! E você sabe que fico todo enrrugadinho quando choro ToT

- MUUUU!!!! Você vai se arrepender! ÒÓ

Nesse momento, nossa duplinha dinâmica retira a capa e mostra a todos o que não podiam ver (xD)

- Mas que armaduras são essas? Oo

- São sapuris!! Armaduras do Mundo dos Mortos!! \o/

- Nossa! OO Hades está falsificando até as armaduras de ouro!

- ¬¬''''

- uu'

- Saia do nosso caminho Mu!!! Tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver com Athena "olhar sádico"

- Hummm... Eu realmente não estou a fim uu

- Ah é? Então você vai ver!!!!

E começa aquela sucessão de ataques que são repelidos pelo Mu (dá-lhe Mu!! xD)

- Entendem agora uu! Seus ataques bestas e ridículos serão repelidos e voltarão a vocês!!!

- Masquinhaa!!! Ele está me humilhando!!! Bate nele!! o/

Vendo que o nível iria para água a baixo, o Ex Grande Mestre resolve interferir:

- Que a incopetência de vocês não seja abençoada ¬¬ Vão agora e tragam a cabeça daquela incompetente para mim AGORA!!!

- Mestre Oo... Até o senhor abdicou as cabeças?

- Mu... Cabeças são a última moda entre os espectros!! Olhe para o Mask o/

- ¬¬''''''''

Porém o Masquinha, que pelo jeito estava muito irritado com Mu, começa a atacá-lo

- Sai! Sai!! Saiiiiiiii!!!!

Mas infelizmente são atrapalhados pelo infeliz do Seiya

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!

- Que foi Masquinha?

- O burrinho alado está de volta TT

- Masquinha i.i

- Seiya!!! Athena não quer mais você aqui!!!

- OO Por que não?

- Sua burrice contaminou o Santuário ¬¬''''

- Muuu!!! Isso é mentira!!!

- Não é Seiya! " Felizmente não é! Isso compensa todo o meu salário desviado UU"

- Não pode ser verdade!! TT

- Pare de reclamar!!! Você está me deixando louco!!! òÓ

- i.i

- Mu!! Diga a ele que tem que sair daqui agora mesmo!!!

- Máscara está certo Seiya! Se não sair você irá morrer!!

Seiya, como não podia ser diferente, começou a berrar "Athena! Athena! Saoriiiii" e afins ¬¬, e Mu que é extremamente calmo e contido resolveu acabar com a palhaçada (xD).

- Por que Mu?????????????? ToT

- ¬¬ Você me desobedeceu!!! Revolução Estelar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- "Todos" OO

- "Mu" Uú

- Mu... Você acha que pode me enganar? Para onde mandou o Seiya?

- Para um lugar bem longe daqui Mestre! Eu não agüento mais aquele moleque UU

- Bom... Mas em todo o caso, ainda preciso da cabeça de Athena!! Vão, Peixes e Câncer, e traga a cabeça de Athena para mim!!!!

- Certo!!!

Dez segundos. Esse foi o máximo de tempo em que o Mask e o Di usufruiram da "vida" nesse mundo, antes de serem transformados em pó '

- REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Incompetentes ¬¬'''

- Bem Mestre... Acho que a sua parceria com cavaleiros renegados acaba aqui "Me sinto tão aliviado com isso! Pelo menos consegui sair da rotina!!"

- Isso é o que você pensa, meu caro Mu!

**Continua...**

_Fim do primeiro capítulo!!! \o/_

_Eu não sei se vocês viram na minha profile, mas não custa explicar de novo: Essa é uma "mini saga" em que Felipe do Amaral Nani deu a idéia de fazer (Brigadão por isso ) e consiste em continuar a fanfic "O Que Aconteceu na Casa de Câncer quando..." só que seguindo a ordem cronológica da Fase Santuário de Hades. _

_Pretendo fazer dos treze episódios tentando resumi-los para não ficar muito grande (óbvio ¬¬), MAS eu só continuo se vocês leitores mandarem as reviews dizendo se estão gostando ou não (É verdade _uu

_Agradeço novamente as reviews da Any - chan, do Felipe do Amaral Nani e da Nina Neviani!!! Muito obrigada por comentarem, e espero que continuem acompanhando!!! _

_Beijos!_


	2. Capítulo II A Desgraça dos Três

Por Detrás da Saga de Hades _By Kiah chan_ Betado por Nina Neviani Capítulo II – A Desgraça dos Três 

Na famosa e antiga Cachoeira de Rozan, alguém já fazia estardalhaço acordando os vizinhos...

– Mestre! NÃO VÁ!!!! T.T

– Não chore, querida Shunrei. n.n' Eu preciso voltar ao Santuário!

– Mas Mestre... – Se recompondo – Snif! Quando o senhor vai voltar?

– Eu não sei, querida Shunrei. n.n' Essa é uma pergunta muito difícil para um velho como eu responder.

– O que isso tem a ver com a sua volta, Mestre Ancião??

– Ora, minha querida Shunrei. Vai que no caminho eu encontro velhinhas bonitas que gostem de coisas roxas e orelhudas como eu? xD

– Mestre! NÃO VÁ!!! NÃO ME DEIXE!! T.T

– Ainda que eu não volte, você tem o Shiryu aqui em Rozan! n.n

– AHHH! "Como o querido Mestre descobriu sobre o Shiryu e eu?? O.o Será que ele viu algo mais???? (glup)" (Shunrei super corada)

– Não deixe o jovem e moreno Shiryu sair daqui de Rozan, querida Shunrei! n.nb

– Ohhh!

– ... Nunca se sabe da concorrência fora daqui!!! xP "Cavaleiros fracassados de bronze. Desculpem-me por não ter lutado no lugar de vocês! Agora, vivam como garotos sem-teto normais! Pois esse é o desejo de Athena! Vivam suas vida, er... Ou melhor, criem uma e esqueçam a menina siliconada e de cabelos roxos que vocês tanto admiram! E... Aff! ' Por que eu tô pensando nisso?? Eles nem estão escutando u.ú Aquele bando de inúteis depravados!!" – Querida Shunrei, viva feliz com o Shiryu e seus filhinhos n.nv

– MESTRE ANCIÃO!!!!

"Por que eles me chamam de ancião?? Mas que má educação é essa??? Chamar um velho de velho!!! Será que eu preciso ser lembrado disso a cada dez minutos?"

Depois de concluir seus pensamentos e de se despedir da doce Shunrei, o velho (Ops!), digo, Dohko se joga de Rozan a fim de se livrar da Deusa peituda, digo, Athena! u.u'

– (Mestre caindo) Adeus vida cruel e infeliz! Adeus hemorróidas! Adeus bico–de–papagaio! Adeus AAS! Adeus Capoten! Adeus...

E o Mestre continuou falando o nome de suas centenas de medicações até que nada mais era ouvido. (Pausa de um minuto em memória ao pobre cavaleiro que sofreu muito nessa vida u.u)

Continuando...

– MESTRE! o.o

ooo

– Mu!! Você é muito ingênuo! Ingênuo até demais u.u Não se sinta vitorioso só porque acabou com a vida daqueles idiotas! Faça–me um favor! u.ú Tô vendo que a qualidade e honra dos Cavaleiros de Ouro está caindo. ù.ú Além disso, você realmente não conhece o Mask e o Afrodite! Tenho certeza que eles voltarão de noite e puxaram o seu pé xD (voz macabra) Fora que ainda não terminou... è.é

– Eu não vou desistir!! Ainda mais com os 108 espectros! ô,ô

– Não estou me referindo aos 108 espectros! Aquela duplinha dinâmica não foi a única a vir se vingar!

– ÓHHHH!!! Não pode ser O.O!

– Espectros! Apareçam!

– Não! Até vocês? (N.A: Essa foi uma pergunta idiota u.u Ainda bem que os cavaleiros não responderam u.u)

Os três: Saga, Camus e Shura aparecem, fazendo toda aquela pose

(Camus controlando a neve em torno de si) – Vejam como os meus floquinhos são bem trabalhados! n.nv

(Shura descendo daquele pilar) – AHHH! (CAPOFT!) Ai xx' (levanta rapidamente tirando o pozinho da armadura) – EXCALIBUR!

– Shura seu idiota! ù.ú

(Saga coberto pelo manto preto, felpudo e quentinho) – MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Digo... Hum u.u'

– ÓHH! Estou em choque O.O

– Saia do nosso caminho Muuuu!!!

O ariano dá um passo para trás – Glup! o.o'

– Se não sair, você vai se arrepender! EXCALIBUR!!! "Putz! Errei o alvo u.u Bem que o Camus comentou que treinar um pouco não seria má idéia. Malditos salgadinhos que me distraíram xx!" – Bom... Na próxima eu arranco a sua cabeça! n.n

Nesse momento, O Mago do Gelo que controla floquinhos, se põe à frente do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio de olhos fechados.

– "Esse capricorniano maldito queimou o meu filme ù.ú Melhor fazer alguma coisa certa para salvar essa meleca de cena è.é" – Shura! Não derrame o sangue de Mu! Eu cuido disso! Com o meu frio! PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

BUM!!!!

E Mu é arremessado no pilar da sua casa de Áries. (N.A: Não humilharei aquilo em que o Mu chama de casa u.ú)

O cavaleiro se levanta todo estropiado e cheio de coisinhas pretas no rosto. (Deve ser cascão xD)

– A missão de um cavaleiro é mais importante do que a nossa vida! Não deixarei vocês passarem!

– Tem razão u.u Talvez seja melhor eliminar o problema do nosso caminho!

– Saga! Vocês venderam as suas almas!

– Não é assim! Nós simplesmente voltamos, já sabendo o que deveríamos fazer!

– Está dizendo que é certo matar Athena?

– Isso mesmo. u.u' "Não foi isso que eu disse, mas tudo bem õ.o'"

– Não que você não esteja certo. u.u Mas eu tenho que seguir o script, senão eu não ganho os trinta centavos que aquela peituda me prometeu U.Ú Ran! Ran! (Preparando a voz) Eu te julguei mal Saga! REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos pega aquele feixe de luz com uma das mãos e depois joga no chão.

– HAHAHAHA!!! É só isso? Esse é o seu poder? Você está me decepcionando, Áries! Parece até um maricotas de trancinha!

(Shura ao fundo rebolando com a mão na cintura) – Maricotas de trancinha! Lalalalalala!

– Aff ' Ninguém merece ù.ú

– O.o' Bom, como eu estava dizendo... Vai sentir na pele! A sua fraqueza!!! HAHAHA!!!

Humpf! E Mu é jogado aos ares novamente u.u Será que eles pensam que é assim que se sobe aos céus?

Camus surge do nada e ataca o carneirinho que ainda não tinha caído

– Lento demais, MUUU!

– Ha!!! Pensa que evitou os nossos ataques?

E Mu, depois de se teleportar (lógico) vai de encontro ao chão, só pra variar um pouquinho '

– Aiii!!! Minhas costas! – se levanta – Caramba! Eu acho que torci os rins!

– E então Mu... Vai desistir ou quer apanhar mais um pouco?

– Vou desistir! Digo... Quero apanhar mais! NÃO! – Balança a cabeça freneticamente em negação – Eu mandarei os três para o lugar de onde vieram!

Então, os três renegados se preparam para bater nele, quando Mu percebe:

"ÓHHH! Os três choram! E choram lágrimas de sangue!! Ou será ketchup?"

Camus que já estava de mau humor por ter sido interrompido de seu sono profundo, onde corria livremente nu pelas geleiras glaciais da Sibéria, decide fazer uma anotação mental de suas metas, enquanto aquele líquido de cor rubra escapa de seus olhos.

"1– Matar o Shura sob a mais tortuosa tortura

2– Encher aquele psicótico do Saga de gardenal

3– Matar o Hyoga por ter me matado

4– Quebrar a cara do Ikki porque ele me irrita

5– Eu já disse que ia matar o Shura?".

– Se prepare MUUU!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

– O Saga tá possuído de novo – Comenta Camus – Sem comentários u.ú

Saga faz aquela dancinha do "Explosão Galáctica" para assar aquele carneirinho com seu poder das estrelas, quando é interrompido pelo ex Mestre e "Conserta–tudo" do Santuário: Shion de Áries! Que acaba paralizando também o corpo do pupilo.

– SAGA! Deixe que eu cuido de Mu! Vão a sala de Athena e traga a sua cabeça para mim!! Vocês três têm doze horas! Entenderam?

– Sim Senhor/o – Dizem já indo em direção à sala de sua tão querida, competente e prestativa Deusa Athena!

– ESPEREM!

– Quanto a você, meu caro Mu... Por ter me desobedecido tantas vezes, terei, infelizmente, que matá–lo. Mas não se preocupe n.n Você não sentirá nada è.é

– Quanta piedade, Mestre! ò.ó

De repente, as chamas do Relógio de Fogo se acendem.

– ÓHHH! Quem foi a incompetência que acendeu aquele relógio?

– Fui eu, Batman!

– Mestre velho! O,O

– Quanto tempo velho amigo! n.n

– Aff! Velho é a sua mãe "compadí" Caramba! Você está horroroso, Dohko! xD

– Por que o senhor não para de gesticular essa sua boca e não tira essa capa, hein gostosão?! Ò.ó

– HAHAHAHA! – Shion tira a capa – Dá só uma olhada nesse corpaço que eu ganhei do Imperador Hades /o/

– Isso não passa de uma ilusão! u.u

– Hahaha!!! Inveja é duro, hein velhinho!!

– Rsrsrsrs! ò.ó Muuuu! Corra atrás daqueles infelizes, e não os deixe se aproximar de Athena!

– Olha! Agora eu posso me mexer D Mas... Por que eu não posso deixar eles chegarem perto daquela deusa?

– Ù.Ú Santa incompetência, cavaleiro!!!! Isso não precisa de explicação!!! Corra até a Deusa e não deixe ninguém tocar nela, entendido?

– O.O Sim senhor! – Finalizou, dando no pé, antes que o velhinho tacasse alguma coisa nele.

– MUUU!!! VOLTE AQUI!

– Não se mexa, senão eu te dou uma bengalada!

– Rsrsrsrsrs!

**Continua...**

_Tudo bem com vocês?_

_Bom... Eu tive um super atraso com essa fic, mas foi tudo por causa da falta de criatividade que eu andei passando nesse tempo. Parece até desculpa, mas podem acreditar que é a mais pura verdade n.n_

_Seguinte, não foi culpa de review nenhum, quero deixar bem claro isso. Pelo contrário, todas foram super bem-vindas por mim, e não tiveram culpa pelo meu atraso. Foi falta mesmo de conseguir deixar o capítulo engraçado. Até que quem leu "Somente Humanos" deve ter percebido a minha mudança de gênero (Comédia-Drama)._

_Quero agradecer a uma amiga super especial, a Nina Neviani, que betou esse capítulo pra mim. Muito obrigada mesmo, Nina! E agradecer também a Maia Sorovar, Danda, Elis Shadow, e a Chiisana Hana. Obrigada a todos vocês que comentaram n.n. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_Outra observação. Eu pulei duas cenas nessa fic (A da Shunrei quando é atacada, e a da Shina quando ordena aos outros cavaleiros de bronze que ateiem fogo no cemitério do Santuário).É que eu fiz essa fic num caderno, e achei que estava muito grande (4 folhas para mim é demais) Fora que o horário que eu fiz isso era da minha irmã, o que rendeu um bom sermão da minha mãe u.u Isso acontecerá também em outras cenas... Lembrando que essa fic é super centrada nos douradinhos u.u ok?!_

_Bom, então eu vou ficando por aqui, mas antes, como segunda observação, gostaria de lembrar que essa fic é a CONTINUAÇÃO EM ORDEM CRONOLÓGICA da fic "O que Aconteceu na Casa de Câncer quando...", ta?_

**Um grande abraço, **

_Kiah chan_


End file.
